When 2 Honor Students Make A Plan
by WolfGal56
Summary: Maka and Ox over hear a gossip ring that Soul likes Maka and Kim likes Ox. But they need a little push. So can Ox and Maka successfully make them both jealous? Or will they just be tossed aside? {Do not own Soul Eater}
1. Making The Plan

**Hey-o! WolfGal here! This is my first jealousy story so please be patient! I had this idea and it just went through the roof to me so poof! Here it is! But anyhow, On with the story! **

* * *

><p>Maka couldn't believe it. If you told her a few months ago that she would be looking for books with Ox Ford and not trying to kill each other, she would've thought you were insane! But there she was just hanging out with Ox. He could put aside his stupid pride to be friends with Maka! She felt somewhat happier that they could be friends, as long as they didn't get into the subject of intelligence. They were browsing the funny fiction books. That's when Maka over heard something. She called Ox over when she heard them mention Kim. She shushed him as they squatted behind the shelf.<p>

"I'm sure if it! She even told me!" Liz exclaimed. She was doing her nails while talking to Jackie, Patti, and Taubaki.

"Are you sure it wasn't something else?" Jackie asked. She nodded.

"Kim told me she does like Ox! She just likes the chase." She said. Maka say Ox fist pump at this information. She rolled her eyes. The girls seemed to nod in agreement.

"What about Soul?" Tsubaki asked. Liz nodded.

"Same with him, except he knows no one will ask out Maka. Unless they were idiots." She said. Patti laughed. Maka blushed a bit. Soul liked her? Ox nudged her when the girls left. They stood up and looked to each other. Ox's glasses twinkled with excitement and happiness.

"I knew she liked me! I just knew it! Haha! I'm gonna go ask her out again!" He said but Maka stopped him.

"Don't do that! Didn't you hear Liz? She likes the chase. The more you ask the more she's gonna reject you." Maka said. Ox furrowed his brow. Then he had a clever smirk on.

"Soul likes you right?" He asked Maka blushed a bit.

"I-I guess." she said.

"And you like him?"

"Maybe." She said her face still red.

"I have a plan to get us both what we want!" He said. Maka rose a brow this time.

"And that is?"

"You'll get to date Soul and I'll get to date Kim! It's perfect!" He said. Maka waited and listened closely. When Ox finished she had a devilish smile on.

"Let's get to it then." Maka said. Ox smiled and nodded. With the two of them working on this. There was no doubt that it was going to work.

* * *

><p>Maka walked towards her group smiling. She's gotten good at keeping secrest so Liz shouldn't ask her anything. It was time for Phase 1 of their plan. She approached the group with her new books in her arms smiling happily.<p>

"Hey guys, what's going on?" She asked. Liz then filled her in on the latest gossip and rumors. Not that there's a difference. Then Ox and Harvard walked by.

"Hey Maka!" Ox called she turned her head and smiled.

"Can I talk to you for a bit?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck. Maka nodded and followed him to an empty classroom. Havar stuck around with the group. Confused as well. Soul rose a brow at this. Liz had an idea.

"He might be asking her out." Liz teased winking. Soul rolled his eyes.

"As if she'd even consider going out with a loser like him." Soul said. The group nodded at his statement. Maka and Ox exited the room both of them red in the cheeks. This made everyone curious.

"So I'll pick you up at 8?" He asked. Kid smiled at the glorious number. Maka nodded.

"Friday at 8 then. Bye!" She said smiling. When she turned around they saw Ox fist pump before running to Harvar. Who then began to question him.

"What was that all about?" Liz asked. Maka shrugged.

"Nothing" she said innocently, "I only have a date Friday night!" She said. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Seriously?!" Liz asked. Patti laughed loud. Maka nodded still smiling. Soul felt his blood boil.

"I thought Ox was into Kim!" Tsubaki said.

"I did too. When I asked him about her he said he was tired of chasing the same girl with the same result." Patti laughed again

"Sissy, your psychic!" She yelled. Maka rose a brow.

"Psychic?"

"Not important now, we have to get you a cute outfit for your date! Even if it's only for Ox." Liz said pushing Maka away from the group. Patti and Tsubaki close behind. Kid and Black*Star looked to Soul who seemed to be still stunned. He knew Ox had started getting nicer around Maka but he didn't think he had grown a crush on her! Kid snapped in front of his face. Soul shook his head.

"Maka's got a date?!" He yelled. Kid and Black*Star could already tell this would lead to trouble and maybe some entertainment.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! So I hope you guys enjoyed this, albeit short chapter, but the next one will be longer! I promise it! I hope you guys will support this story because I will sure as hell love to write it!<strong>


	2. The Big Date

**Hey guys! WolfGal here! This is the second chapter I think I'll call it The Big Date! :3 I guess you guys will know what I pick. Any way, On with the story! **

* * *

><p>Soul ground his teeth together as Maka got ready for her first date with Ox. He still couldn't believe she was actually going out with him! He wanted to keep her here, with him so she wouldn't get hurt! Or that's what he told himself. He lazy sat on the couch, Ox had told her he'd pick her up and had bought them tickets to a movie after their dinner. Soul had plans that night too. Black*Star agreed to help him trail the two for the night. Then there was a knock at the door.<p>

Soul opened the door to find Ox in a t-shirt and jeans a nice blue sweater on top. Soul narrowed his eyes at him. Ox gave a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, Ox! Wait just a minute I need my purse." Maka called and went to her room. Soul took it as his chance. He grabbed Ox by his collar and lifted him to his face, making sure to bare his teeth too.

"Listen you douche, if I find out you tried something, you'll be standing in a pool of your own blood." He snarled. Ox nodded quickly then Soul dropped him just as Maka walked out of her room. Soul forced a smile as Ox moved for her to get by. Soul closed the door and watched from the window as Ox opened the door to his car for her. He growled. 5 minutes later their door was busted down.

"HYA-HOO! HAVE NO FEAR, YOUR GOD IS HERE" Black*Star hollered. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm oh so grateful. Now come on before we lose them." Soul said. Black* Star nodded and he led them onto the roof for the chase.

"So, whose tailing us?" Ox asked Maka as he drove. Maka's eyes began to shine green with Soul Perception.

"Just as I thought." She said triumphantly. "Soul and Star." Ox nodded with a smirk.

"Did he do what I thought he would?" Maka asked. Ox nodded.

"He said if I broke your heart is be in a pool of my own blood." Maka snickered.

He drove them to a nice restaurant and lead her inside, Maka told him Black*Star and Soul were across the street. As they ate they planned on what to do for the next "date".

"How long will your person take to get jealous?" Maka asked. Ox thought.

"I'd say about 2 weeks. And yours?"

"Knowing Soul he already is. But if not, a week." He nodded at that then checked the time.

"Movies gonna start. Shall we?" He asked getting up. Maka giggled and stood.

"We shall." He led her back to his car as they drove to the theater.

Soul saw that Ox made Maka laugh and it made him so angry. Black*Star noticed but commenting would've meant his death.

"Dude lets go!" He said as he saw them climb into Ox's car and drive off. They followed bit made sure they wouldn't be noticed. When they arrived they listened closely to what movie they were going to. It was an action movie that the two had already seen but followed them in none the less. They sat in the back while Maka and Ox sat about 4 rows ahead of them. Nothing really happened through the whole movie but he noticed Maka flinch at an unexpected explosion.

Maka looked to Ox and nodded.

"Que the oldie but a goodie" Ox whispered. Maka rolled her eyes.

Soul noticed as Ox looked from side to side, as if nervous then stretch. He almost burst out laughing, Black*Star too. _'If he thinks Maka would let him put his arms around her, he's dilusional.'_ Soul thought. But he actually did it. He put his arm on her small shoulders. And if that wasn't enough she actually _leaned_ into him! This made both of the boys jaw drop. Before the movie ended Black* Star and Soul ran back the the apartment.

"I can't believe she let him do that!" Soul said.

"I know. I guess it was because he's smart." Black*Star guessed. That didn't stop Soul from nearly destroying the house.

Meanwhile

"Do you think it worked?" Ox asked. Maka nodded a smile on her face.

"He wavelengths were completely chaotic! It totally worked." Maka said. Ox smiled too. Their plan was working so far. Their next date was next week and neither could wait to see what happened then. Finally they arrived to Maka's house. Maka opened the door just as Soul fell to the couch in exhaustion. Ox bid Maka farewell and left. Maka then went on to scolding Soul for making the house a mess.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo! That was the second chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed! I'm having fun thinking I sinister plots these two shall use! Anyhow, until next time, WolfGal out!<strong>


	3. The Fight and Ox's Visit

**Hey guys! WolfGal here! I think I'll just stick with posting short chapters because honestly, I don't think I can keep up. On with the Story!**

* * *

><p>Maka walked down the hall until she was abruptly pulled to the side into a bathroom. After she steadied herself and kept her books from falling, she looked up. Jaqueline, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, and Kim stood in front of her. She rose a brow, even though she knew this would happen.<p>

"Don't just stand there like a broken clock, tell us!" Liz said.

"Tell you what?" She asked.

"How your date went with Ford." Kim said. Maka heard slight anger in her words. She pretended to be love struck when she asked that. Causing Kim to look angrier.

"It was great! He took me to dinner and a movie. Such a gentlman too." She said. Patti laughed as the others gasped.

"And he paid for the whole thing?" Kim asked, dumbfounded. Maka nodded.

"He's gonna stop by our house tonight for a study session." she said smiling. She looked pretty convincing, by the way her friends looked. Before more questions could pop from the groups mouths a giant clang was heard. Even though it was probably Black*Star again they all decided to check it out. They rushed out side and saw that it was Black*Star. But he wasn't alone. Kid was joining him. The two boys were up against Ox.

_'This wasn't part of the plan.'_ Maka thought. She decided to stay quiet, as the others took sides. Ox, luckily, had Harvar, so he wasn't completely defenseless. Black*Star dashed towards him, black electricity running down his palm. Ox dodged and went after Kid. Using Havar's point he ripped the left side of his suit immediately resulting in a K.O. Liz sighed at her technitians uselessness. Black*Star readied another attack. Ox swallowed. Black*Star charged again this time using his martial arts. He shoved Ox's back causing him to drop Harvar and be pushed across their mini arena.

"I give up!" He yelled. Black*Star cackled.

"OF COURSE YOU DO! NO ONE CAN DEFEAT THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! BWAHAHA!" He yelled hands on his hips. Maka made her way to Ox as Liz and Patti gathered up their meister to take to the nurse. Harvar was there too, helping him up.

"hey." He said weakly.

"That was a pretty rough fight. Are you ok?" She asked. He nodded.

"They challenged me to a fight. I couldn't say no. But at least I defeated one of them." He gave a smile, Maka smiled back. He knew she was only doing this to help their act though.

"No! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Kim said watching Maka and Ox laugh. Liz crossed her arms and nodded.

"She was supposed to see what a wimp he is and dump him! Not care for him!" Kim said glaring. Soul clenched his fists and glared too. He knew Maka was kind, but she never did that with him. This was seriously pissing him off.

"I beat him up, just like you said! Why isn't he dumped yet?" Black*Star said. Tsubaki sighed at the angry group. She didn't want to be involved in this but sooner or later she'd be dragged in. She just hoped it'd be when Soul and Kim came to their senses.

* * *

><p><em>Knock Knock<em>

Soul opened the door and glared at Ox who stood there with a smile.

"I'm here for our study session." He said. Soul reluctantly moved out of the way, slamming the door when he was fully in. Maka peeked her head out from the kitchen.

"There you are, go ahead and sit on the couch. I'll be right out with some snacks." She said then ducked into the kitchen. Ox casually sat down and pulled out his Soul History book. When Soul walked passed him he was absolutely certain what he saw. Ox smirked at him. It wasn't a playful smirk, it was the smirk that Ox gave him when he beat him. Whether it was a test or, rarely, sports he gave him the smirk that told him he lost. And the fact that he beat him to Maka only made his blood boil more. Before he could punch the smile off his face Maka returned with some cookies and juice. Soul left the room, slamming the door to his bedroom.

"Woah, what'd you do?" She asked.

"Simple psychology." he said "Keep an eye on him, I don't want to die before I ask Kim out." Maka giggled.

"Right but let's get to work. None of them suspect anything yet, as long as we play our cards right, we should be in the clear." Ox nodded and the two went back to planning for the next encounter.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time there will be a jealous Soul and yelling. But don't you worry. Kid is fine I'm sure of it! I think. Eh, I'm sure he's alive anyway. So, until next time, WolfGal out!<strong>


	4. They Fought Back

**Yo! Sorry this story hasnt been updated recently, I had no inspiration for it, but now I do! So, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Ox walked down the hall being stopped a few times to be asked the same questions.<p>

"You seriously going out with Albarn?" To which he'd respond with,

"Yeah. She's really amazing" As he continued walking he looked around. Until he was pulled from the back of his collar.

"Yeck!" He rubbed his neck and turned around to greet his attacker. It was Kim. He smiled.

"Hello my dear Kim." He said. Kim scowled.

"What's your deal? One day you're completely hung over me then the next you have a girlfriend!" She snapped. Ox shrugged in mock confusion.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I simply got tired of chasing someone I'd never have." He said. Her eyes widened a bit then narrowed.

"You should know that if you keep a guy waiting, sooner or later he's gonna assume he'll never have a chance. That's exactly what's happened." He smirked at her angry face. "Don't be too upset about losing your crusher, you'll find another, I'm sure of it." He turned away and began to walk out.

"Wait!" Kim yelled. Ox stopped, smiled, then turned around.

"I've always been a girl for a deal." Kim said, she walked towards him. Ox's glasses gleamed as he leaned down to hear her deal. His eyes widened.

* * *

><p>Maka walked down the halls her books in her arms. Again she was abruptly pulled to the side, into an empty class. She steadied herself and looked up.<p>

"Ox?" She asked. Ox looked as if he had something urgent to say.

"Yeah! You won't believe what just happened to me!" He said quickly. Maka rose a brow.

"Kim! Kim, she just asked me out!" He said. Maka rose both brows.

"What? Really? That's incredible! So our plan worked? What'd you say back?" She asked. Ox put his hands on either side of his head.

"I didn't know what to say! I just said 'Let me think about it.' Arrrg! I'm such an idiot!" Ox said. He almost wished he had hair to pull out. Maka rolled her eyes.

"You realize if you said yes, she'd tell Soul. Who'd kill you." She said simply. Ox nodded.

"You're-You're right." he sighed.

"So we need to plan the break up now" Maka stated. Ox nodded.

"We can do it at your house." Maka nodded and turned to the door.

"Come by at like, 7" she said. Ox nodded again. Maka walked out and smiled victoriously. It worked! It actually worked! She started thinking of ideas for a clean breakup. They'd only been "dating" for 2 weeks, so it shouldn't be so hard. She passed a few people in the hall and paid no mind to them. She was so focused she didn't notice the kids whispering in her direction.

Once again, Maka was pulled into a room suddenly by her arm. This time it was a closet.

"Ah! HAS NO ONE HEARD OF TALKING?!" She yelled at her kidnappers. She was surprised to see Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, Jaqueline, and most importantly, Kim in front of her.

"So have you heard?" Liz asked. Maka gave a confused look.

"I'd hate to be the one to tell you this, but..." Kim started. "Ox asked me out." Maka could tell she was faking her sadness.

"Wait, what?" Maka asked. All of their faces were either sad or angry.

"I know! I never pegged him as the type." Liz said. "Mainly because he's ugly as hell."

"What'd you say?" Maka asked Kim.

"I said no of course!" Kim said. Looking almost offended. Maka thought for a second.

_'Its obviously fake. Kim's not the best actor. Even so what should I do? I got it!'_ She thought.

"A-Are ypu guys telling me the truth...?" she asked giving them sad puppy dog eyes. All of them seemed taken back and hurt.

"I-I wish we were lying..." Jaqueline said. Maka nodded.

"Oh...ok." She turned away and ran out, keeping her head down so they didn't see her smile. She walked passed Soul who ran towards the girls. Soul pushed passed everyone until he reached Liz and the others.

"Hey! Is it true?" he asked angrily. "Did that bastard ask Kim out?!" He demanded. His face was red from anger, his fist clenched into tight fists, and his teeth bared.

"Woah, Soul! Calm down!" Tsubaki said. She spoke calmly to get him to return to his regular color.

"No it's not!" Jaqueline said. "Kim made it up!" Soul shot a look to the pink haired girl who nodded, a devilish grin on her face.

"If they aren't broken up in two days I'll make Excaliber my weapon." Kim said smugly. Soul's eyes widened a bit.

"So...he didn't ask you out, you just said that." Soul said. Kim nodded, and he smirked.

"Hehe, you're an evil girl Kim." He said. Kim shrugged with an innocwnt look on her face. They all laughed and high-five'd. Tsubaki looked away worried. What if they were taking this too far?

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you guys have enjoyed! I know it's late and I apologize for that, but like I said at the top, I didn't have inspiration and now I do! I will be working on my stories all day tomorrow, expect a few chapters! (And maybe a new story, huehuehue) And, until next time, WolfGal out!<strong>

**Question for you:**

Am I going in the right direction for this?


	5. The Breakup

**Yo! I can't wait to post this chapter. Then I'll start a new set of stories that I can keep up with. On with the story! **

* * *

><p>Maka walked around the house fast paced. She was waiting for Ox to get here but he was taking <em>forever<em>. Soul watched Maka walk around the house with no destination. He was a bit nervous. He's never seen her act like this before. But then again, she's never had a boyfriend before. This must be something she does when she's about to confront someone. Finally he heard three knocks at the door. When he opened it he saw it was Ox. He looked pretty nervous. Soul hid his smirk as he walked in.

"Soul." Maka said. "Can you leave for about an hour?" She asked. Her eyes were hidden by her bangs so he couldn't see them. But by her tone, she was very serious. He snatched his jacket and before he left his smirk revealed itself. Ox made sure to take not of it. After they heard him drive off on his bike they relaxed.

"Ok, so far our little ruse is working." Ox said. Thankful that Maka was a good actress.

"Let's keep it that way." Maka finished. Ox adjusted his glasses.

"But now there's a rumor going around school that I'm some sort of player!" Ox said frantically. Maka smiled.

"Kim can be pretty evil. Sorry about that." Maka said. Ox huffed.

"Let's plan the breakup now." Ox said. Maka nodded. Before they could continue the door swung open and Tsubaki stepped in. Maka looked towards her confused.

"Tsubaki? What are you doing here?" Maka asked. Tsubaki looked at the two.

"I'm sorry, was I interupting your planning?" She asked. Maka looked at her surprised while Ox's jaw hit the floor.

"WAIT A MINUTE YOU KNEW THE WHOLE TIME?!" Ox yelled. Tsubaki gave an apologetic smile.

"Well yeah, it was fairly obvious." She stated.

"How'd you figure it out?" Maka asked calmly.

"I heard you." She responded. Maka rose a brow.

* * *

><p><em>"Oh wait! I forgot my book!" Tsubaki said. The girls nodded as she ran back into the library and to the spot they were at earlier.<em>

_"...and I'll get to date Kim!" She heard Ox say happily. Out of habit she ducked behind the bookshelf. Even though Black*Star was supposed to be the assassin, Tsubaki was better at sneaking than he was._

_"Here's that plan." Ox began. "We start fake dating. This should strike up some kind of jealousy! Then after we think they're ready, we'll "break up" and date our preferred partner!" He finished. Tsubaki's eyes widened._

_Were they planning to make Kim and Soul jealous?_

_"Let's get to it then." Maka said. Tsubaki gave a silent gasp. She's never heard Maka sound so devilish before. She got lower as the two ran passed her. She snuck out of the library and to the group. She decided not to say anything to them. How much drama could this possibly stir up?_

* * *

><p>"Damn, you're way better at spying than Black*Star." Ox said flatly. Tsubaki gave a shy look.<p>

"I don't think I'm _that_ good."

"If Black*Star was spying on us, we'd know he was there before he started spying." Maka chimed in.

"Anyway, are you guys planning the breakup?" Tsubaki asked. Maka and Ox nodded.

"We need a peaceful breakup so Soul doesn't kill Ox." Maka said. Tsubaki nodded at that.

"I got it!" Ox said. "What if we say that we had a huge fight and wanted to break up! But-"

"But, we wanted to stay friends so we made up, yet didn't get back together!" Maka finished. Tsubaki smiled.

"I can tell Liz that I saw you guys fighting!" She clapped her hands excitedly.

"Great! Pull out your phone-" Maka started.

"Oh, she's actually outside waiting with Patti, Jacky, and Kim." Tsubaki said nervously. "We wanted to see what was going on." Maka giggled and Ox sighed.

"Whatever, just go!" Ox said pushing her towards the door.

* * *

><p>Just as Soul was instructed, he returned to the apartment after an hour. When he came home he saw a note on the table.<p>

_"Hey Soul, thanks for going out. I decided to go to bed early so good night!"_

Soul chuckled and pocketed the note. He walked to his room and plopped down on his bed. He started asking himself questions as he layed in the darkness. Did the plan work? Did the two breakup? Will Maka be upset about it? If so, how would he comfort her? As these questions ran through his mind he didn't notice he was tired until his eyes closed against his will.

He reluctantly pulled the covers over his frame and laid his head on the pillow. Hoping to Shinigami that they didn't take it too far.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoop! I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter will definitely be the last. But don't be too down, because I am going to work on these stories more now! Especially since I'm making another Soul Eater crossover with Fairy Tail. X3. So, until next time, WolfGal out! <strong>

**Question for you: **

Do you guys recommend my stories to your friends? It's alright if you don't.


	6. The New Couples

**Yo! I know you guys know that this is the last chapter of my jealosy story. But with the ending to one story comes a new story! On with the final chapter!**

* * *

><p>Maka didn't say a word all morning. Soul didn't try to talk to her either. He decided to just let it run its course. From what Liz told him, the fight was pretty big. Even when they reached the academy she stayed silent. They found the group and it was like Maka made a complete 180 with her mood.<p>

"Hey guys!" She said smiling.

"Yo! Soul!" Black*Star said. Soul high-five'd his friend.

"So how'd it go?" Liz asked. Before Maka answered, Ford showed up. He was smiling.

"Hey, Maka." He said, Soul expected Maka to Maka-Chop his ass. But she didn't, she smiled actually.

"Hey Ox! You ok with with meeting me in the library after school? I finished my other books."

"Already? Alright, sure. Later!" He said and walked off.

"You guys are still together?!" Black*Star asked, dumbfounded. Maka shook her head.

"No, after our fight we realized we didn't want to stop being friends. So we decided to forgive and forget." Maka said. Tsubaki smiled.

_'I guess Ford gets to live a happy life.' _Soul thought. He turned his head and saw Ox talking to Kim. He rolled his eyes. Then he saw Kim roll her eyes and nod. She walked away as if she was annoyed. Ox fist pumped and smiled big.

"Did Ox get another date?" Liz asked looking in Soul's direction.

"I think so." He said.

"Wow, he works fast" Maka commented. Soul started to think.

_'Ox already made his move on Kim. I should do it too. Cool guys don't wait to ask out the girls they like.'_ He thought._ 'How should I ask...?'_

"Soul? Something wrong?" Maka asked. Soul snapped out of thought.

"Huh? Yeah. Listen can I talk to you?" He asked. Maka nodded and followed him into an empty classroom. He leaned against the door so no one could intrude. He checked around the empty classroom and looked Maka in the eye. He gulped._ 'Here goes everything'_

"Ok, Maka while you were dating Ox I realized something about you." He said quietly. Maka rose a brow.

"Maka Albarn, Shinigami knows that I'd give my own life to protect you. So when you started dating Ox I started getting jealous and angry. Now I ask, will you go out with me?" He blushed bright red. A face Maka burned into her memory. Her face tinted red as well.

"It's just, we've been partners for a while and we know a lot about each other, so maybe we could go out? Besides its not like much would change-" Maka cut him off. She was so happy she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. His eyes widened to the size of saucers until he went with it and closed his eyes. He planted his hands on her hips to pull her closer. They both smiled into the kiss until Maka pulled away. Both were grinning like idiots.

"Can I take that as a yes?" He asked still smiling. Maka smiled and nodded.

"You can take that as any kind of yes." She said. Forest green and fire red stared into each other.

"W-We should probably get back to the others." Maka said still blushing. Soul nodded.

"Right, let's get going." He opened the door and, wouldn't you know it, the group fell into the classroom on top of each other. Soul glared at the group on the floor in front of them.

"Hehe, hey Soul..." Liz said slowly.

"Hello Maka." Kid said nervously. Maka put her hands on her hips.

"Last one to leave, gets a Maka chop." She said. They all gave each other a terrified look.

"1...2...3..." The pushed each other out of the way while Soul smirked at them from behind Maka. They were all gone by the time Maka got to 5.

"What spies. Uncool." Soul mumbled exiting behind Maka.

* * *

><p>Maka entered the library and headed to the back. Ox stood there facing the bookshelf, looking like he was checking the books.<p>

"So how'd it go?" Ox asked without turning around. Maka smiled.

"Went better than planned, I can tell you that." Ox turned and smiled. "How'd yours go?"

"Great, she said yes this time!" He said triumphantly. His glasses gleamed as he smiled. Maka giggled.

"Take her to someplace nice. Nicer than were you took me." She said. Ox nodded.

"I guess this finishes our plan huh?" Maka asked.

"Yup, and in conclusion. Our plans worked, and we're the best actors ever." Ox said smugly. Maka laughed quietly and nodded.

"Let's get back to our dates, we don't want them to think we're cheating now do we?" Maka asked. Ox nodded and followed her out.

In less than an hour the entire school knew Maka and Soul were dating. It was also less than an hour when Maka got chased by Soul's fan club until he showed up and rushed them all home.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo! My final chapters are always short huh? Anyway, this concludes my first Jealousy Story, so I hope you guys enjoyed my story! I enjoyed making this. Any how, be ready for my crossover chapter I'm uploading later today. So, until next time, WolfGal out!<strong>

**Question for you:**

Have you ever gotten jealous over someone? I have.


End file.
